Once Upon A Hospital Redo
by Ali Davis
Summary: <html><head></head>WILL BE TAKING THIS ONE DOWN. Regina Millis Chief of Peds does not believe in love, love after all is weakness. Once Upon A Time/Grey Anatomy. I am stopping this one please go to the original one were all the editing is done, plus there are more chapters. WILL BE TAKING DOWN.</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was another morning at Seattle Grace Hospital, but it wasn't a regular morning, Regina Millis was running very late for a meeting. She's the Head chief of Pediatric Surgery and never ran late for anything, until today. She Stood outside of the meeting room collecting herself. She walked in and everyone was already there including her three best friends Callie, Arizona, and Graham she sat between Arizona and Graham with a huff

"Hey beautifuls, hey handsome," Regina greeted them. Regina and Arizona had been friends since college they were each other's friends with benefits, well were until Callie and Arizona were serious had the two stop fooling around. Back then she occasionally had threesomes with them but when Callie and Arizona had a daughter they stopped doing that. Regina met Callie and Graham at the hospital when she had moved to Seattle Grace with her son Henry because it had a better school program and a better hospital.

"Long night?" Arizona asked.

"Long morning. I thought the woman had left just to wake up and notice she was still there," Regina answered followed by a laugh from her three friends. Henry was away for a week so she was bedding woman at her home.

"You know, dearie, some of us like to be on time," Chief Gold gave her a dirty look.

"Oh come on now, you know I like to make an entrance chief."

"Yes I know that very well dearie, and since you wanted everyone to wait to grace us with your presence, you get to have all of them."

"Sure thing Chief, I could do with some scaring people today," Regina smirked while he three friends tried not to laugh.

"Alright everyone, that seems to be everything. Nothing major so far, but it's still early. Good luck and lets save lives." everyone got up and started talking.

"So, my amigo encantador, how was last night?" Callie asked. (translate lovely friend)

"Exactly the same, just sex." Regina started to respond but was interrupted by Graham.

"Yeah, you and your no dating rule, when are you going to find someone?" Graham said

"Love is weakness." Regina responded

"I could seriously strangle your mother," Arizona said then Callie laughed.

"Yeah, if she didn't scare you. The only person I'm scared of is Bailey, and Regina, when she threatens me," Callie said.

"In all seriousness though, Regina you should find someone to have a relationship with," Graham said.

"I have you three."

"Including sex," Arizona said.

"Are you forgetting dear, we all three slept together."

"No, we will never forget that it was very insightful," Arizona winked at Regina who laughed in response. They had never stopped flirting it was a habit hard to break for all of them. Regina had only slept with Graham a few times but never found it enjoyable though she wasn't telling him that.

"To bad we're married or we would invite you again," Callie said.

"Like marriage has stopped me before," Regina winked at the two.

"You know my fiancée is very fond of you Regina."

"Oh my god you asked," Arizona said while Regina hit him.

"That's for taking so freaking long." Regina said

"Hey now, no hitting the soon to be husband." Everyone turned towards the voice. Standing there in the doorway was Izzy, Grahams now fiancée.

"Well he deserves it, he was being a real idiota." they laughed at Regina.

"I think your Latina is showing MR," Arizona said. Using Regina's nickname that only the three used and Mark but he was away on business.

"Oh I don't want to hear from you Ari, you married a Latina and I don't care what anyone says. Speaking Spanish is the sexiest thing."

"No complaints there," Arizona said the winked at her wife who blushed.

"So Izzy, how long were you standing there?" Izzy shrugged and came in.

"All of it. Hey Regina, did Graham ask you about a threesome?" Callie spit out her coffee while Arizona shrugged.

"What are you shrugging for?" Callie asked.

"Babe, Regina is to me what Mark is to you. Do you remember how many times you slept with Mark?" Callie started thinking about it but was drawing a blank.

"Good Point."

"Plus we've had a threesome with her before" Arizona said. Regina was very sexual she couldn't help it she liked sex some people called her a cold hearted bitch because she only used people for sex and for getting what she wanted but that's just who she was.

"Ok I was going to ask you MR, but then I thought about my last relationship."

"Hey now, that wasn't my fault she didn't take my rule seriously." Regina looked at the door window and saw some interns.

"What happened to your last girlfriend?" Izzy asked.

"She left me for MR." Graham said. He was over it.

"I wouldn't have done that, sweetheart." Izzy said to him.

"Yeah well, you haven't slept with her," Callie meant for only Arizona to hear but everyone heard.

"Honestly, you all give me too much credit." Regina said.

"Wait what do you mean I haven't slept with her?" Izzy asked Callie.

"Hun, MR here can turn a straight girl into loving her forever." Graham said.

"That, and she's really good in bed," Arizona said with Callie nodding her head.

"Hey, is there going to be a party?" Regina said trying to get away from her sex status.

"Yes. Oh and that reminds me, will you, Regina Millis, be my best man?" Graham asked.

"Of course I will, I have the perfect dress for this." They walked to the door and the interns were gathered outside

"Good luck with the interns MR." Graham said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." They all walked past the interns except Regina who stayed in the front

"Oh, and don't break your promise this year," Callie called out.

"I'll try." Regina called out.

"Yeah right, you won't last a week," Graham called out.

"I accept that challenge."

"What challenge?" It was one of the many new interns. She was tall and had brown hair with red streaks in it. She wore shorts that were a little too high then needed and had Regina not taken the challenge, this intern would have most likely been the first.

"Hold onto that question. Alright everyone, into the meeting room. I'll give you a speech and other things you have to listen to because I'm your boss." they all piled into the room there were about fifteen maybe twenty people.

"Alright inters, my name is Regina Millis. You can and will call me Doctor Millis nothing else. But if I like you, you may get to call me Regina."

"Really?" a man with an English accent, messy hair and way too much eyeliner asked.

"No. Not really, and to be honest, half of you in this room are going to drop out, therefore I will not learn your names in until two weeks, maybe one. I'm pretty good to get along with, very open and honest. It is better to be honest you might not get that many friends but still its better." Well she was never completely honest if she was than she wouldn't have as much dirt on everyone. "And if you do anything to screw up this hospital I personally will kick you out with pleasure. You will listen to me if I say something you do it no matter what it is, if I ask you to get me coffee you do it no questions asked the only one should be cream or sugar. I am the head chief of pediatric surgery if you scare any of these kids I will become your worst nightmare, any questions?" a few hands shot up.

"You, eyeliner boy."

"What was the challenge?"

"I said I wouldn't sleep with the interns."

"Have you before?" it was a girl with an Australian accent. What was with all these accents? Regina thought.

"Yes I have."

"How many?" it was red streaked girl.

"A lot. Oh, and I prefer women. So you, guys, can stop your thoughts."

"Why aren't we talking about doctor stuff?" it was a girl with blonde hair tied into a bun.

"Well dear, ask me a question that's not about my life and about doctor stuff as you so bluntly put it."

"Are we going to be cutting into something?" blonde hair girl asked.

"Yes, but not what you think. I have a contest, and if you win you get a prize at the end."

"What's the prize?" eyeliner asked.

"Whatever I come up with. Any more questions? Because I'm actually ready to work." everyone shook their head. Regina took notice of everybody and saw five women and six men.

"Ok then. Since there are no questions, men I need you with me, women you stay here."

"What are we going to do?" red streaked girl asked.

"Figure out the hardest surgery to do on a patient of what age. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Regina took the men down the hall to do rounds.

"Why did you break us up into boys and girls?" It was eyeliner guy.

"To see how you act with your own sex, then I'll pair you into different sexes and see how you act then."

"Oh, and how long have you worked here?" eyeliner asked again. He was starting to get on Reginas nerves and she swore he smelled like rum.

"Including my internship, eight years. Officially as an attending, four years. On Friday it will be five and I will have been here for nine years."

"Wow, that's a long time." Eyeliner said

"It is, but I love this job."

"Why's that?" Eyeliner asked

"You'll see at some point, if you decide to stay."

"I will." They stopped at door 401.

"Alright everyone, these are children. You have to be nice and loving and smile, so do not underestimate me after you see me being all sweet to them, got it?" everyone nodded their head. She opened it up and went in, the interns right behind her.

"Hey MR." It was a girl with blonde hair. She was sitting up in her bed.

"Hello Jo, how's my favorite patient?"

"Good and ready, are these new interns?"

"They are. Everyone, this is Danielle jones. She is sixteen years old and has lung cancer. Would you like to brief them?"

"Yes. Doctor Millis goes in and takes out my lung cancer. She's been doing this for the past seven years. I come here once a month to get checked, but this time I have more than usual so they're trying to figure out a better solution. Any ideas?" They looked at Regina for approval.

"Go ahead, answer the question."

"What if you replaced the lung, which should get rid of it all shouldn't it?" It was eyeliner guy.

"Yes, and that is exactly what we are doing, right?" Danielle asked

"That's right. I'll come back to check on you later."

"Are we still planned for lunch?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." They walked out.

"Have you really been her doctor for seven years?" eyeliner guy asked. He was really starting to annoy her.

"Yes, and every year she gets either weaker or stronger. We have one more room, David Darkling."

"Hey, I'm Red, and you are?" Red asked the girl with the Australian accent.

"I'm Belle."

"Means Beauty, nice." Red winked at her.

"And Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Red is a very emotionally intense color." Red looked at her utterly amazed by this woman.

"Wow. Well that was very informative." Belle shrugged.

"I like to read." Red leaned closer to Belle.

"What else do you like?" Red asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I find you... intriguing." Belle smiled at Red.

"Oh, that seems like a very big word for you." Belle teased

"It is, and you were the first to hear it, so answer the question."

"Demanding aren't you." Belle teases.

"Exactly what you said, Red means a lot of things determination being one." Belle smiled at her, then Red winked.

"Ok. I like adventure, ice tea, walking around, I absolutely love reading, that's actually about it. What do you like?"

"I think there are a few more things about you but I love wolves. I've always had a thing for them, the color Red, my name is actually Ruby, but I don't like it. I love scary movies, do you like movies?"

"If I had good company I'm sure I would love it."

"Do you think you would want to watch a movie with me Friday Night?"

"I don't know." Red looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"I'll see about it." Before Red could say anything, Arizona came through the door with a Blonde.

"Hello girls, where's doctor Millis?" Arizona asked.

"She left with the guys," Red informed her.

"Oh, ok. Well, this is Emma Swan. She's a transfer resident, and if you don't know me, I'm Doctor Arizona Robbins. How is it going so far?"

"Good, we're trying to figure out what the hardest surgery is," Red said.

"Oh that question, I remember that." Arizona said

"So what is the answer?" Blonde bun asked.

"What's your name?"

"Tink."

"Yes, well, Tink, I may seem nice but don't let the Heelys fool you, so I will not be answering the question for you because you actually have to work to keep a job here."

"Yes ma'am."

"So, how do you like Regina? You, red streaked girl."

"My name is actually Red, and I like her. She's strict and cares for the hospital, which I admire."

"I bet that's not the only thing you admire," Tink whispered.

"On no, I admire her too. She is very nice to look at." Tink looked at Red in shock. She didn't think she could hear her. "What? Didn't think I could hear? At least you could have the balls to say it out loud where everyone could hear." Arizona started laughing.

"I love interns, you all are full of drama. It's very entertaining. What do you think, Emma?"

"Well, its very entertaining. My money would be on Red." Emma winked

"I'd second that," Arizona fake whispered, causing people to laugh and Tink to go red faced.

Regina walked to room 403. He was in his bed covered up, his mother was sitting in the chair laughing. Regina walked over to the bed.

"Oh no, where did David go? I was hoping to have some help breaking in the interns, but it looks like he's not here."

"Boo." Regina faked screamed.

"Why did you scare me?"

"Because it's fun." Regina smiled.

"David, these are the new interns."

"Hey." A few of the interns smiled and waved at him.

"He's here for stomach acid. What do we do?"

"Pump the acid out of his stomach." It was some guy with wavy hair.

"You're right. That's about all we can do."

"Are you going to do it?" David asked.

"Well of course."

"Ok. I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright, you do that." They went outside to the hall and went back to the waiting room. Regina walked into the waiting room and the women were talking. Arizona was there with a woman who had residential scrubs on. Regina didn't know who she was but she liked this Blondie very much. When they locked eyes something happened to Regina she started feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"So what's your conclusion?" Regina asked shaking the feeling the blonde gave her.

"Its heart surgery on a new born," Belle said.

"And why do you think that?" Regina asked. Callie walked into the room at this time and leaned against the desk beside Arizona.

"Because they're so small, it would be most difficult to do."

"Anyone else?" No one answered.

"It's all surgeries." It was the Blondie with residential scrubs. Regina looked at her, very impressed with what she had said.

"And why's that?" Regina asked her with a smile.

"Because everyone has their challenges in different surgeries. Some can handle little hearts, others can't. For instance, like she," Emma pointed at Callie "most likely would have a difficult time dealing with a heart versus bone because she's head Ortho."

"She answered the question correctly. You both are correct actually, because everyone has their difficulties and it is your job to know what they are and overcome them."

"So it was a trick question?" It was Red who said it.

"Yes it was, Arizona who's Blondie?"

"This is Doctor Emma Swan, she'll be your personal resident. She was transferred from Boston Hospital."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you." They shook hands.

"All mean I hope?" Regina said quirking an eyebrow.

"Most of it," Emma winked at her making Regina smile.

"Thanks Ari, I got it from here." Regina said

"You can take a few interns with you. I was going to let you show Dr. Swan around and get a feel for the place." Regina looked at her skeptically; Arizona wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Ok, so who wants to go with me?" Eyeliner guy, blonde bun, and red streak girl raised their hand Arizona stepped closer to her.

"They seem to like you Hun, you haven't?" Arizona asked.

"Seriously, it hasn't even been an hour. I'm good but I'm not that good." Regina replied. Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

"You never know."

"What's your bet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona looked at her innocently.

"Oh don't you pull that innocent look on me Arizona Robbins. I'll tell everyone here about that incident you got yourself into at granny's bar that one nig…."

"God, you're scary. Fine, I said it was today."

"What's the longest?"

"Thursday at noon." Callie said

"Well, when you lose you better give half of it to me. You, eyeliner guy, blonde bun girl, red streaked hair, Australian accent, and wavy hair guy, follow me. Arizona, Callie I'll see you later" They waved bye to Regina as Regina walked out with the other interns and Emma.

"So what was the bet for?" Emma asked and the interns laughed.

"How long I wouldn't sleep with the interns." Before Emma could reply Tink interrupted them,

"I'm winning."

"Winning what exactly?" Regina asked.

"Nothing," Blonde bun answered, making Regina turn and glare at the woman.

"Excuse me, did you just refuse to answer me?"

"See? grow a pair," Red said.

"We made a bet," eyeliner guy said.

"And what would this bet be?"

"Who you would sleep with," Red said. She noticed that Red was the least scared of her which made Regina respect her more than the other interns. But she wouldn't tell them that.

"How much is in this?" Regina asked

"250," Belle said.

"Out of you five?"

"Yeah," eyeliner said.

"Well it sure as hell wouldn't be you, way to much eyeliner. I'd go with Red or Australian, accents are always sexy, take it from a Latina," Regina winked at the two. Red had a huge grin while Belle blushed.

"Ha fuckers, told you so," Red said and they gave her the money.

"Don't celebrate too soon, I want half it, seems only fair." Red smiled and handed her 125.

"That seems fair." Red replied

"Alright, room 402." Regina put the money in her pocket and stopped at the door.

"Who's this?" Red asked.

"This room belongs to seven year old, she is going to have surgery." Regina walked in. Stephanie was lying in her bed, watching TV.

"Hey."

"Hey Steph, you ready for what we rehearsed?" She nodded her head.

"She is going to tell you her symptoms. It's your job to figure out what's wrong with her, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Emma said.

"Do not call me ma'am, I'm only 28."

"Yes Doctor Millis."

"You're still a ma'am to me," Stephanie said.

"Yes well your parents would kill you if you didn't have manners."

"Your right anyways, I have pressure in my chest, and my upper back, no fever and I don't have asthma."

"You may have Angina." It was blonde bun.

"Or Coronary Artery Disease, they both have the same symptoms," Emma said.

"I have Coronary Artery Disease, what kind of surgery do I need?"

"Bypass surgery," everyone answered.

"You are all correct," Regina said, Stephanie laughed.

"You're weird." Stephanie said.

"Well you're funny looking." Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Regina, who smiled and patted Stephanie on the head.

"I'll see you in surgery at 3."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Regina walked out the room to the next one, 404.

"This room has seven year old Johnny Aide." They walked in, Johnny was lying on his belly coloring, his mom was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey doctor Millis."

"Hey, how's my patient?"

"I'm good, my back hurts a little bit though."

"Let me guess, right here," she put her hand on his lower back.

"Yes."

"That's because of the angle you're at, sit up for me." He sat up and you could hear his back pop.

"That's much better."

"See, I told you, I'm a doctor." Regina smiled at him.

"I believe you're the only doctor he likes." It was Johnny's mom.

"Yeah, but that's probably because I took him to the zoo."

"Thank you for that by the way." She said to Regina who nodded.

"It was no problem, how are you?" Regina asked her.

"I'm good, a little tired, but so far so good." Johnny's mom said.

"You should get some sleep." Regina said concerned.

"I will as soon as this is over."

"That's understandable" Regina said sympathetic than smiling at Johnny "now Johnny, are you going to let go or are you staying attached to me?"

"Staying attached to you." He latched onto her tighter.

"Alright, now interns, and one resident, Johnny here has a bad heart. How can we help him?"

"How bad is his heart?" Red asked.

"His heart doesn't pump enough blood."

"Well at this young of an age you'll probably need to get him a new heart," Tink said.

"Probably? For future references there is no probably, you will know and give an answer I hope I make it clear, because we do not do screw-ups." Regina raised an eyebrow making Tink cringe. Belle rolled her eyes and spoke, "he will defiantly need one. His body is still growing so if he doesn't get enough blood now, he might, well…" Belle stopped, not wanting to upset the kid.

"Die, its ok to say it, with his or anyone else parents' permission here knows everything that's happening." Regina played with Johnny's hair.

"Dr. M, can I come with you?" Johnny asked

"If it's ok with your mom," Regina looked at his mom.

"What are you doing?" Jonny's mom asked.

"Giving them a test." Regina replied.

"It's fine." Johnny let go of Regina and sat in his wheelchair. She pushed him down the hall going to the meeting room with the others following her.

"So what's the test?" Red asked.

"Patience is a virtue." Regina said

"Hey Dr. M?"

"Yes Johnny?"

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Regina laughed. "No, but I'm thinking about it."

"Since when?"

Regina wanted to say since she met Emma, but that was too soon. Wasn't it? "Since this morning, but as I said, I'm thinking about it. I've got to find someone who's worthy."

"I can't wait for you to find her." Johnny said.

"Me neither."

"I hope it's soon, so I can come to the wedding."

Regina laughed, "me too. Hey, you can be the ring bearer or the flower boy." They walked in.

"Let's hope I'm still alive."

"Hey now you will be." Regina ushered him.

"Then hurry up and get married." Regina chuckled

"Alright, who's ready for the test? Get to your own table, except you, you've already done this." Regina pointed at Emma.

"Can I still do it though? I would like to win the prize." Emma asked.

"Yes I suppose you could, why not? I don't see the warm in it." Regina walked to the board and started writing. "Alright Johnny, pick prize A."

"How about a free day?"

"Ok you have a choice of A. you get to have a free day off, B. a hundred and twenty five bucks so you can have your money back, Red, or C. I buy you drinks for an entire night, alright all in favor for A," she looked and no one raised their hand so she marked through it "b?" Red raised her hand.

"What I want my money back." Everyone chuckled.

"So I'm going to guess and say C?" Everyone else raised their hands. "Alright so what you are doing is a simple X stitch, whoever can do it the fastest and the neatest wins, but those who do a very poorly job will be slapped upside the head. Now go." Everyone ran towards the needles and thread. Johnny was laughing at everyone running and having a great time, which made Regina laugh.

"Would you actually slap us?" Tink asked.

"Well screw up and find out," Regina challenged making Tink cringe again.

"Dude, you really need to grow a pair," Red said.

"Oh shut up." Tink said.

"Look out Red I think she bites," Belle said making Red and the others laugh.

"I'd rather see someone else bite," Red winked at her.

"Ok, there is a seven year old here." Regina playfully warned.

"They're just flirting, even though I'm not sure how. What does biting have to do with anything?" Johnny said.

"Yes what does biting have to do with anything?" Regina directed the question to Red.

"It's a metaphor like Doctor Millis bite is worse than her bark." Red said.

"I think that was backwards," August said.

"No it defiantly wasn't, no offense." Red said.

"None taken but stop talking and work." Regina said.

"They're really at it, aren't they?" Johnny said. Regina wasn't really paying attention to them she was only watching Emma.

"Yeah they are."

"I bet that long hair blonde chick is going to win." Johnny said.

"And why do you say that?" Regina asked.

"Because you like her." Regina looked at Emma hoping she didn't hear anything. She seemed like she didn't, but Emma actually was hearing everything they were saying.

"w-what… I… what do you mean?" Regina stumbled, she never stumbled and it scared her.

"The way you look at her." Johnny said.

"No I just met her, I will say she is very interesting in the hour I've known her though."

"It's true love." Emma laughed but the two didn't notice.

"You've been reading fairytales again." Regina said.

"Maybe, but come on it's real, love is love." Johnny said Regina shook her head, Johnny reminded her a lot of her son Henry, she was really starting to miss him.

"I know." But love was weakness and Regina couldn't let this blonde in even though Emma was unknowingly breaking down her barriers.

"So you'll tell her?"

"Probably not because of what I said about Red and Belle."

"What did you say to them?"

"Ask me in ten years and I'll tell you."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it." Regina said chuckling.

"Done," Emma called out.

"Told you." Johnny said.

"Whatever, alright let me see, dear," Regina walked over to her.

"Here you go," Emma spun it around.

"Looks like I owe you a few drinks."

"Well, you do have 125 bucks now," Regina smiled and leaned in closer to Emma to whisper in her ear.

"Well dear, I only made a bet that I wouldn't sleep with the interns I never said anything about the resident nor did the new interns include you on the bet, because if they had, it would most defiantly have been you." Emma blushed furiously while Regina walked behind Johnny. Before Emma could say a witty comeback Johnny's mom, Callie and Arizona came into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be taking this story down in three weeks. My other story is still in working progress, it is mostly edited. So if you want to continue reading this, please check out the other one. It's called Once Upon A Hospital. I will post a new chapter in the next couple of days as soon as I finish editing previous chapters. Thank you for your support and I'm sorry I have to take this one down. **


End file.
